


Buy one get one free

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Series: Seb/John/Jim [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Jim, there is 0 plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian gets what he suggested, Jim get's what he agreed to and John enjoys the ride. Pure smut for your entertainment. Technically a sequel to two for the price of one but can be read alone :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy one get one free

**Author's Note:**

> This really is PWP and I have no excuse. It is technically a sequel to two for the price of one but can be read alone as there is 0 plot :)

It hadn’t taken long, not long at all, for Sebastian to get them both worked back up. It was almost impossible to resist such a man which is why John was currently lying on his back on the bed, still slightly sticky from earlier and groaning as Jim sank down onto him.

John’s hands were bound to the headboard, one of Jim’s ties being used to bind them and he flexed his fingers as he felt the slick heat envelope his cock bringing a drawn out moan from his lips.  
Sebastian had barely let John and Jim rest before he was working them up again and John found himself in such a position, Jim moved over him and held in place as he was instructed to get John fully hard as Sebastian prepared him.

It certainly didn’t take long for John at the sight of Jim whining and keeping above him as he was teased open by Sebastian’s fingers, the way his mussed up dark hair fell around his face and the way his lips parted with every noise he made.  
Jim was incredibly vocal and John was soon throbbing in Jim’s hand before Sebastian instructed Jim to ‘fill himself with John’.

Jim kept the pace slow, wanting to draw this out, to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, he could easily take John, and he could take Sebastian (though it took slightly more since he was such a sizeable man) but the idea of both at the same time set his heart racing and his cock twitching.

John tugged slightly at the restraints, wishing he could stroke his hands down Jim’s sides and squeeze his hips as Jim started to move slowly, his thigh muscles shifting under the skin and John could barely tear his eyes away.  
Ever since this whole thing began John had wanted to ask how this started between Sebastian and Jim, how did Jim end up relinquishing so much to Sebastian, how did he end up submitting?

The thought was soon wiped from his mind as Jim rolled his lips and he saw Sebastian lean forward and nibble at the man’s neck, moving up until his lips were brushing the shell of Jim’s ear and he kept his voice at a low rumble.

“You ready baby?” Jim let out a shaky whimper but nodded as he swallowed thickly,

“Yes sir.” Sebastian pushed Jim forward so he had to support himself with his arms on either side of John’s head, their lips almost brushing together but they wouldn’t dare. Not without Sebastian’s permission.

“It’s okay baby, you can distract yourself.” As soon as the words left Sebastian’s lips Jim was pressing his mouth to John’s, teasing with his tongue until John parted his lips and granted him access.

They kept the kiss slow, almost lazy until a muffled gasp was lost between their lips as Jim felt the tip of a finger start to press in alongside John’s shaft. He moved back from John slightly and instead moved to grasp his shoulders, the sensation not yet too much but he felt so _full_ as Sebastian’s finger was pushed fully in.

John’s eyes widened at the look on Jim’s face, right now it was pure pleasure and he licked his lips as he gave an experimental thrust, groaning as he felt the digit right next to his cock as he moved. He gave a soft _oh_ when Jim started to move his own hips again.  
His movements were tentative to start, almost asking permission, but when Sebastian kissed and nipped at his neck he took it as a good sign and started to rock his body back and forward as he adjusted to the fullness.

As Jim started to rock Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist, stroking soothingly over his side as he moved his hand and started to thrust his finger in time with Jim’s rocking motions as if felt like John could do nothing but lie there and moan at the heady sensation of such tightness around him.

Sebastian muttered something but john was too enraptured by the sight of Jim and Sebastian above him to pay it much care but he was soon drawn to the fact Sebastian was checking Jim was okay when he felt another finger being working in beside his cock.  
It was incredibly slow going, Sebastian being careful with Jim as John lay practically helpless beneath them without the use of his hands to at least comfort Jim so instead he locked eyes with the man and gave him a reassuring nod.

Jim was covered in a thin sheen of sweat by the time the second finger was finally all the way in, pressed against the other finger and John’s shaft and he let out and almost keening cry as Sebastian moved them experimentally.

“S-Seb, f-fuck.”

“Shh, it’s okay, we've got you baby.” Sebastian very carefully reached his other arm forward and tugged at the knot on John’s bindings to free John’s hands. He knew this would be quite intense for Jim and he would need every kind of comfort he could get and John’s hands immediately moved toward him.

One of John's hands moved up to start stroking through Jim’s hair, soothing him as the other stroked the skin on his side before moving to softly stroke over Jim’s length, the touches distracting him slightly as Sebastian started to move his fingers.  
The three men almost moaned in unison, John at the intense fell of tightness, Jim at the overwhelming feeling of fullness and Sebastian at the sheer sight of the two men beneath him, _his boys._

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Jim, simply focusing on working him open, pushing his body and soon enough his body seemed to give and he relaxed the slightest bit and he gave a small shaky sob when Sebastian asked him if he was ready for more. At this Sebastian stroked down his spine and pressed a kiss between Jim’s shoulder blades.

“Don’t forget you can tell us to stop at any time baby.” Jim couldn’t do much more than nod slowly and John was amazed, he never imagined he would ever see this man look so vulnerable but he looked so very human right now, damp hair sticking to Jim's forehead and his shoulders shaking with the strain.

Jim whined as he was pushed even further, a third finger being added and he shuddered, his body trying to work against the intrusion until he focused enough to force himself to relax. John was still rock hard and buried inside the (now almost overpowering) tight heat and he groaned low in his throat as he continued to use his hand to distract Jim.  
His thumb alternated between working over the tip and rubbing softly at the glans before moving back to light strokes, alternating pressure so Jim has something else to focus on.

The room was filled with alternating gasps and moans, mostly spilling from Jim and John while Sebastian seemed rather unaffected but if anyone knew Sebastian they would know otherwise. He was quiet through concentration, concentrating on making sure Jim was more than enough prepared before paying attention to his own throbbing cock.

Eventually, after what must have been an age, Sebastian removed his fingers and Jim whined, feeling both too empty but relieved until it was replaced by another sort of desperate whine as the blunt head of Sebastian’s prick was pressing against him.  
John groaned as he could feel each sensation against his own cock and he tried to focus on Jim, bringing him down and kissing him softly, stroking his hair while Sebastian pushed into him achingly slow.

John could feel the lube dripping down his own sac and landing on the bed so he knew Sebastian had been more than thorough as suddenly the tight heat returned but this time it was amplified tenfold as Jim keened and moaned above him.  
A long draw out cry filled with pleasure but laced with pain fill the room and Jim’s chest rose and fell heavily with deep breaths while Sebastian kept pushing, filling.

Jim was definitely shaking now and Sebastian leaned forward as a rumbling groan left him and kissed the back of Jim’s neck,

“Look at what a good boy you are, taking us both like this. You’re so good for me, so good.” Jim almost glowed with the praise, Sebastian always knew just what he needed, and though his erection had flagged as Sebastian pushed in it twitched back to life in John’s hand.

Sebastian met John’s eyes over Jim’s shoulder and gave a small nod signalling he was going to move before pressing another kiss to the back of Jim’s neck.

“We’re gonna move now okay baby, you’re doing so well.” Sebastian rolled his hips slowly a few times, letting John pick up the same slow pace and soon they were moving together and Jim was stuck between them, moans and curses now frequently, and loudly, coming from him.

Once they found their rhythm Jim’s cock was soon back to full hardness, John’s fingers once again wrapping around it but giving him slightly more than light strokes this time, wanting to bring him to the edge before the other two men.  
He saw Jim’s body start to tremble again except this time it was for a completely different reason and he caught Sebastian’s eye again and this time getting another nod only this time it was John who spoke to the man between them.

“You can come, you’ve been so good Jim, you can cum.” At John’s words and praise Jim was soon spilling over John’s hand with a loud cry, his body clenching almost painfully around John and Seb which only seemed to bring them close and John held Jim close as they continued to thrust into him only this time picking up the pace and seeking release.  
It took a few moments for John to finally cum, and he came hard, almost with a sob as his prick twitched against Sebastian’s and he wanted to pull out but seemingly wasn’t allowed until Sebastian himself had finished.

A couple of thrusts later and Sebastian’s release was mixing with John’s as they very carefully removed themselves from Jim, both of them comforting him with coos, soft spoken words and touches as he came back to himself.

It was only a couple of hours later as they lay together, Jim once again between them, did John truly consider how much this whole dynamic was going to change his life and a small smile made it’s way onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://mormortrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
